


Leo and Hongbin

by TheIncognitoHoneyBadger



Series: On This Ship [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Costumes, Everyone really likes Leo, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Ken is pushy, M/M, On set makeout, possessive hongbin, sleepy leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger/pseuds/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger
Summary: They always silently loved each other, scared of being rejected if that love was ever found out. This new music video though was going to be the death of them. Or maybe, it could be the best thing that ever happened to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love VIXX's concepts. The dark side of things really appeals to me personally, so I always find myself going back to their music the most.

Hongbin was always taking care of him. He covered the dull and empty spaces in conversations. He could tell from a brief look exactly what Leo was feeling, thinking and wanted to say or do. He knew everything there is to know about Leo, everything except that Leo wanted him more than anything in the world. He had begun to depend on Hongbin within a few months of meeting and he was beyond grateful for the way Hongbin pulled unwanted attention away from him and onto himself when Leo was showing signs of distress. Today though Leo thought his heart was going to burst! He had seen Hongbin in all kinds of looks and always thought he looked good no matter what style he was wearing. But this music video shoot was going to kill him. 

He had just come back from a quick bathroom break when Hongbin walked up to him fully dressed for the day’s scenes. The suit clung to him in all the right places and Leo could feel his face flushing as he looked down to his feet to keep from staring. “Hyung, they're ready for you. Go see the stylist so we can get filming.” Hongbin was looking at his phone and when Leo didn’t answer him, he looked up a little worried. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” He said reaching out for Leo. 

Leo looked up at Hongbin’s face and instantly regretted it. ‘Someone save me!’ he thought to himself. He forgot they were wearing contacts for this concept to give that ‘other worldly’ feel, and those eyes that were staring at him were living up to that. His entire brain seemed to short circuit and the only thing there were those eyes piercing into his soul. “Hyung.” Hongbin called to him from somewhere, “Hyung?” Why were those eyes getting closer? “Hyung” he heard again. Then something warm touched his cheek, “Taek Woon.” 

A bolt of electricity shot through his whole body at hearing his name called from those lips, those lips had only ever called his name like that in his dreams. Then he felt his body being pulled roughly against Hongbin’s chest by a strong grip on his shoulder. Leo couldn’t breath as he crashed into those warm arms and his hands instinctively grabbed onto Hongbin’s waist to steady himself.

“Oh, excuse me, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you anywhere?” A crew member was asking from somewhere behind him. The strangers voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he instantly stepped away from Hongbin, putting a respectable distance between them. “I’m fine, it was just a bump,” he replied and bowed to the older man. He turned and took a step to leave but Hongbin grabbed him. “Hyung, the stylist is waiting for you, the dressing room is back this way.” Leo felt his entire face flush red and he turned and walked the other way to the dressing room. ‘What is wrong with you, get it together,’ he chided himself as he calmed his racing heart and went to get ready.

Hongbin has always been attracted to Leo. His beautiful features, soft voice and quiet, caring demeanor pulled him in and made him want to cherish Leo more and more. He was a little worried about the way Leo kept staring at him during the filming of their new music video, On and On. Leo had a look that Hongbin couldn't explain. When filming had ended on the 4th day of Leo boring holes into him, he couldn't stand it any longer. He decided to be brave and take a risk. 

On the way to get changed he hung back waiting for Leo. After everyone walked toward the dressing room Leo was lagging behind a little and he grabbed Leo's wrist roughly and pulled him into the back of the shoot in a dark space between two of the sets. He spun around and pushed Leo against the back of a set with his wrist held firmly in place over his head against the rough wood.

The stern glare that he gave Leo sent a shiver over every inch of Leo’s flesh and he couldn’t help but feel the goosebumps that rose under his palm. Leo broke the eye contact and he looked down at the shirt in front of him heaving with heavy breaths. He wanted to pull the offensive fabric out of the way and watch the play of skin over hard muscles with each inhale and exhale of air. He had seen Leo’s body plenty of times but right now it was like he couldn’t remember it clearly and he wanted nothing more than to record every detail of him. 

Hongbin knew that Leo wanted to hide. Hongbin wouldn't rescue him this time though. He grabbed Leo's chin and turned his face back to look up at him. "You've been staring at me all day, so why can't you look at me now? Huh?" he whispered gruffly, "did I do something wrong, are you unhappy with me?” He knew that if he were to speak so informally to any of his other Hyungs he would be punished for the rude behavior but right now he didn’t think Leo would say anything about it. 

Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching and they were sharing the same breaths. Those sexy golden eyes staring at him as he was holding Leo against the wall caused his mouth to feel like a desert and he nervously licked his lips. Hongbin noticed beads of sweat forming on Leo’s brow but kept his eye contact, afraid Leo would clam up if he showed any sign of distraction. 

Leo briefly looked down then back up at him. Hongbin was surprised however when a trembling hand gently landed on his chest and very slightly pushed into him while grabbing the fabric. "Answer me," Hongbin breathed out, sounding more aroused than he wanted it to. And Leo did, just not the way Hongbin was expecting.

Leo licked his lips quickly once more and slowly pulled on the fabric in his hand bringing Hongbin closer. Leo had this one chance of stupid bravery and he was going to take it. He watched as those gold eyes got closer and then felt the soft lips he had stared at everyday press gently against his.

Hongbin felt like he was in a dream. Leo had just pulled him forward and connected their lips. He was momentarily lost when a small sigh came from the man beneath him and something in him ignited. He surged forward attacking the plush lips against his and seeking immediate entry into that warm space with his eager tongue. He brought his thigh between Leo's long legs and pressed in with slight force hoping to get another noise. And he was rewarded with a whimper sent straight down his throat to his groin. His free hand grabbing at Leo's hip, he began pulling his tucked in shirt up. He had to feel him, that smooth skin was calling to him and he wanted to answer that call desperately.

Leo is holding on for dear life to Hongbin's shirt and when he feels a warm palm burning a trail up his sensitive flesh he gasps, releasing Hongbin's lips. Hongbin seems spurned on by the sound and kisses down his jaw to his neck and then up to his ear and sucks the lobe into his mouth the same second that his thumb rubs across a hard, pearled nipple. Leo's legs give slightly which only aids in rubbing his erection against Hongbin's thick thigh. A low groan pours from his mouth before it is cut off by hot lips capturing him again and swallowing the sounds. 

He never imagined it would feel this good to be in Hongbin’s arms like this and he never wanted the feeling to end. His free hand began to undo the buttons on Hongbin’s shirt with the same desperate need to feel him as the hand that was burning a trail along his own body. He nipped at Hongbin’s bottom lip as he got the second button done and splayed his hand across his prize. The groan that rolled into his mouth sounded like pure sin to Leo and he couldn’t help but smile a little and allow his hand to wander and explore. Suddenly he felt his tongue being sucked into Hongbin’s mouth and he had to grab onto that firm body to keep upright.

Hongbin can't remember anything that tastes or feels as good as Leo does in his arms. The sounds are better than his fantasies could ever have hoped to achieve. He slides his hand from Leo's wrist to entwine their fingers against the wall. He then goes back to kissing and sucking lightly on Leo's neck and ears, making sure to not suck hard enough to leave any marks. He removes his hand from Leo's shirt and quickly licks his thumb and then returns it to the pearl he was playing with. 

Leo's name rolls off his tongue like a chant as he worships the skin under his mouth and hands. Everything else was gone from his mind. He no longer knew where he was or what he was supposed to be doing at that particular moment. All his senses were focused on Leo, his fingers gripping him tightly, the sighs and pants tumbling from his lips, his precious Leo.

As a wet thumb came in contact with his sensitive flesh, Leo heard Hongbin whisper his name behind the ear he was tasting. He felt himself twitch against the thigh gently rubbing him and he whimpered again wanting more of something but he couldn't voice what it was. He heard his name again but this time it sounded different, then again slightly louder. 

A cold bucket of water poured through his insides and he shoved Hongbin off him and fled the opposite direction they came, opting to come out as far from where N was calling for him as possible. He came out from behind the sets at the opposite side of the shoot site with his features and clothing back in place as if he had simply gone for an evening stroll. 

As he passed the first set he turned the corner and bumped into N. “Sorry,” he whispered, giving a small bow. “Were you calling for me?” “Have you seen Hongbin, he has to head to his next appointment and I can’t find him anywhere?” N was exhausted and glancing around so he didn’t notice how Leo’s face suddenly flushed pink. “I swear, sometimes these kids are intentionally trying to drive me crazy.” “Sorry, I haven’t seen him anywhere.” And thankfully that is the only response N needed because he simply thanked Leo and walked on looking for Hongbin. 

Before he could run into anyone else Leo quickly walked to the dressing room, grabbed his bag and opted for changing in the bathroom. He took extra time and didn’t return to the dressing room until after he was sure Hongbin had been rushed to his next appointment. How was he going to handle things tonight back at the dorm though? Ugh, it was giving him a headache just thinking about it. 

An arm snaked around his shoulder at that moment and Leo panicked, flinging the arm off him and spinning to face the person behind him. N’s shocked face was the only thing he saw and he instantly berated himself for reacting like that. “Sorry Hyung, my shoulder really hurts and you surprised me,” he mumbled. Thankfully N recovered quickly, since he was used to Leo flipping his mood quickly. “It’s alright, you must be hungry huh? Lets go grab some food and then you can ice your shoulder at home. I can massage it too if you want.” Leo didn’t have to say anything but just let N pull him out to the van and head for some food.

The rest of the evening seemed to take eternity for Hongbin and it was extremely late when he got back to the dorm. “Hey, how’d it go?” N called from the couch as he walked into the room. “You’re back pretty late, I was getting worried.” “Sorry Hyung, I guess I was just so tired from the filming that I had to retake a lot of the photos during shoot. Where is everyone? Did you save me some food?” He tried to make it sound as casual as possible but he needed to know where Leo was. He felt like he had to talk to him and apologize or something, he wasn’t sure exactly what but he couldn’t let this make him loose Leo. 

“Oh, well Ravi and Hyuk are sleeping, Ken is in the bath and Leo went to the studio instead of coming back with us.” This made him freeze in his tracks, “why did Hyung go to the studio?” “You know everything has to be perfect for Leo to be happy, he said he was going to get some more practicing done. He should be getting home soon though, he promised not to be out too late.” 

N began yawning after he said this and Hongbin took the opportunity to make sure that he could talk to Leo without being interrupted. “Hyung I can wait up for him, you can head to bed.” “I’m good,” he replied, yawning again, “you know I can’t sleep until everyone is home anyway.” “Ok Mom,” Hongbin joked silently yelling in frustration. In the end he couldn’t hold out and fell asleep waiting for Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirtless Leo has everyone shook and Hongbin hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those contacts they used for On and On killed me!!!

Leo had no idea how he ended up in his own bed, but that was where he woke up late the next day. He rubbed his palms into his eyes and realized that his clothes had been changed as well. Internally freaking out he lifted the covers to thankfully see that he had some sweats on. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone to check the time. “Fuck,” he blurted out and flew from the bed grabbing his shower bag and rushing into the bathroom. He didn’t see or hear anyone else in the house, which only made him stress out even more. 

After his rushed shower he ran back to the room and dialed his manager putting the phone on speaker so he could get dressed. “Leo, how are you feeling?” came through as soon as the call was answered. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened, I am about to head over to the shoot right now.” “Ok, don’t worry, grab some food if you feel up to eating, we are still working on the solo scenes right now and we rotated yours to last. Do you need someone to come get you?” “No, I will grab a taxi, see you in about 20 minutes.” He let his manager hang up the call and continued to get dressed and grab the rest of his things. 

He didn’t even bother to grab food on his way out and halfway to the location he began to regret the decision. Pulling up to the location he saw his manager waiting at the curb and lunged out, “Manager can you pay him and I will pay you back later,” he yelled as he ran inside. He didn’t bother to say anything to anyone just went straight to the dressing room and dropped himself into a makeup station letting his things fall to the floor at his feet.

N saw Leo making a dash toward the dressing room and decided to go see how he was. “Hongbin, Leo just arrived, I’ll be right back,” he said and walked off. “Taekwoonie how are you feeling, I was really worried about you when Manager carried you into the house this morning. Why didn’t you just come home if you were that tired yesterday huh?” N began scolding him as soon as he walked in the room. 

Leo wasn’t paying attention though because he had his ear buds in and was sitting with his eyes closed as the stylist did his makeup. N walked up behind his chair and wrapped his hand around Leo’s neck petting him gently. He wasn’t expecting Leo to nearly jump out of the chair though at the small skinship. Leo pulled his ear buds out and practically growled at him, which surprisingly hurt him more than usual. “Sorry hyung, I was really surprised. I’m sorry I was late, I’ll get ready as fast as possible.” 

He hung his head down and stared at his lap and N had an uneasy feeling crawl over his skin that something had upset his little Leo and he had to fix it. “It’s alright we didn’t start shooting that long ago actually and Hongbin and I still haven’t even shot yet.” At the mention of Hongbin, he noticed Leo stiffen in his seat. ‘Hmm, maybe they got into a fight over something,’ he thought to himself. 

“So are you feeling ok,” he continued. “You know if you were tired you should have just come home last night. Manager said you must have really overworked yourself cause he went to the studio to check on you and found you passed out across the piano. He carried you to the car and brought you home, he said no matter how hard he tried, you wouldn’t wake.” “Oh,” Leo answered quietly, “I was wondering how I got home and in bed.” “Yeah, thankfully I was still up and heard the ruckus manager was making. When I answered the door you were on his back, so I brought you in and put you on the couch, wiped you down and put on some pajamas, I know how much you hate sleeping in street clothes. Thankfully Ravi got up to get some water when he did because I couldn’t carry you all the way to your bed, so he did.” “Oh.” 

He reached forward and put his hand on Leo’s forehead, “no fever, that’s really good, you felt a bit warm last night when I wiped you down so I was worried you were getting sick.” N stood there for a few minutes longer and when Leo didn’t say anything he turned and walked toward the door. 

“Hyung,” he heard quietly behind him, “thank you for taking care of me.” He turned around to see Leo looking at him in the mirror. He flashed a bright smile back at him, “want me to grab you some food, I’m sure you didn’t eat yet did you?” At the mention of food he could see Leo brighten up significantly. ‘So cute.’

If Leo didn’t feel self-conscious about his looks before, he sure did now. He had a robe covering his top half that was bare while he waited around on set talking to N. All too soon the director was waving him over to take his place inside the “rocket-missile” that they were using in the video. He took off his robe and turned to hand it to N to hold for him. N had this look on his face that Leo wasn’t used to and he cleared his throat to get N’s attention to grab the robe from his outstretched hand. After handing over his security blanket he walked on set and past Hongbin as he was coming off. Hongbin had a similar look on his face that N had and Leo quickly looked down at his feet feeling shy. 

‘What is with them today? They act like they have never seen me without a shirt on.’ Having a bit of doubt wiggle into his thoughts about his appearance he walked toward the director’s table. Ravi was there watching the monitor’s and joking with Ken about how funny it was filming in the “rocket”. “Hey guys, is there something on me? N gave me a weird look before I walked out here.” 

Hearing Leo’s question they both turned to look at him, Ravi stood still and the only movement was his mouth opening slightly, but Ken walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders looking him over and turning him to do the same on the back. “Well,” he questioned a bit impatiently. “Nothing looks wrong at all,” Ken replied and actually ran his hands down his back before swiftly smacking his butt, which simultaneously caused goosebumps all over his skin and then a yelp in surprise from the harsh treatment of his bottom. 

“You look great Leo,” said the director steering him onto the set and going over the scene with him again. Once the music began playing he started singing along, finding that it was easier than lip-syncing and always gave a better look in the end. Leo got lost in his role and the time flew by, not sure how many takes they did or how long it took in total. When he was finally waved out of the booth he happily stepped out of the warm compartment and instantly felt the cool air hit his skin and he shivered from head to toe. 

Since he was the last to film for the day all the other members had changed and stood around the director’s table watching the different monitors. “You win today Hyung,” Hyuk stated as he walked up, “You looked so amazing in there!” He blushed slightly at the praise and looked down at his feet shyly. 

“Well, that’s it for today everyone, great work. Same time tomorrow and we are going to be working on the dance sequence again.” The director clapped his hands dismissing everyone and the group bowed and thanked everyone before heading back to the dressing room. Leo tried to go to the back of the group but N wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders and pulled him along chatting wildly about how good he looks and how they should do more scenes with him shirtless. Leo tried to pull away a couple of times but gave up quickly and just let himself be dragged along. 

Hongbin was doing his very best to ignore the pair walking a few feet in front of him but it was really hard when everyone kept talking about how Leo looked today. He growled under his breath as he watched Ravi slide beside the pair and wrap an arm around Leo’s waist. He wanted to rip those arms off of Leo’s bare body and beat them with their own appendages. Ken wrapped an arm around his shoulder and playfully shook him, “What’s with the face? Getting possessive of your little Leo?” Hongbin just shrugged the hand off himself, “whatever, just thought I messed up today so I’m not happy.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Ken replied rolling his eyes, “Leo was the best today though, I mean he looks really good like this. Not only because he has to show off his body a bit but, damn, did he have to wear THOSE skinny jeans. I mean, that ass!” Ken was teasing him and he knew it but at the comment he couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down Leo’s spine and land on his ass, which wasn’t alone! Ravi had let his hand drift down and slide into Leo’s back pocket. ‘Why are you letting him do that, huh? Ravi, I’m going to beat you for this.’ 

Hongbin looked away and cleared his throat as they walked into the dressing room. “N-Hyung, where are we going to eat, I’m starving.” N wasn’t paying attention though and was rubbing his cheek on Leo’s bare shoulder. “I got you bro,” Ken laughed and walked over to the trio in front of them and swiftly smacked Leo’s ass, then wrapped his arms around his waist, hands rubbing up his chest pulling him out of the grasps of N and Ravi. Ken winked back at Hongbin then rested his chin on Leo’s shoulder. “I’m hungry, I bet Leo is too, let’s all get out of here and get some meat!” he declared to the room. Hyuk cheered from his seat on the couch, “Please can we go eat meat?” 

Leo finally seemed to snap out of the fog his brain was in, what with everyone suddenly showering him with affection and attention regarding his body. Reaching back he rubbed his hands down Ken’s sides to his hips, right above his pants and just as he felt Ken begin to sigh a little at the touch he pinched him hard on both sides. Ken nearly came unglued and quickly released Leo. 

Taking the freedom from grabby hands Leo walked to his bag and grabbed out a shirt and sweater then sat down in the first stylist chair. “Noona, can you get this stuff off my face and hair,” he asked politely draping the sweater over himself to cover his chest. He grabbed his ear buds and phone from his pocket and turned on some music to drowned out the noise of the rest of the guys in the room. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back on the chair and let the stylist get to work deconstructing his vampire self. 

He refused to pay attention to the many eyes staring at him, he decided to act like they didn’t exist at all for right now. He went over the day in his head and realized that he didn’t say thank you to Ravi for carrying him to bed last night. He didn’t feel like talking right then though and he felt like everyone was acting a little weird toward him anyway, so he could just thank him at dinner. 

After everyone got there things and he was dressed down they left and N decided to just order delivery instead of going to sit somewhere. They all agreed on fried chicken and noodles, of course Leo was responsible for making the noodles though. Once they got home everyone went about their own things and Leo passed his things off to Hyuk to put on his bed then went into the kitchen to start the food. 

Ravi followed him in to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and Leo decided to talk to him. “Thank you for carrying me to bed,” he said patting Ravi’s shoulder. “No problem, Hyung. I was in the right place at the right time.” He smiled fondly at the younger, tousled his hair and turned back to cutting some veggies to sauté for them to eat. Ravi walked up behind him and put his hands on his waist and rest his chin on Leo’s shoulder. Leo instinctively reached over his shoulder and fed him a sliced veggie and smiled listening to Ravi eat happily. 

“Ravi, N-hyung needs you,” Hongbin called from the doorway. He did not like the cute scene that was playing out in front of him and he could feel his jealousy rising. Ravi rubbed his cheek on Leo’s and gave him a quick squeeze before walking toward Hongbin. Stepping toward the fridge Hongbin was about to open his mouth when Ravi poked his head around the corner again. “Leo- hyung, I enjoy carrying you, so anytime, just let me know.” 

And he winked at him, ‘HE FUCKING WINKED!!!’ Hongbin was fuming inside. He couldn’t stop the words as they poured out of his mouth, “what the hell is he talking about.” Leo whipped around so fast and smacked his arm he didn’t know what happened. “Watch your mouth Hongbin. I am still your elder, show a little respect huh, or you’ll have to see N for punishment.” 

‘What the hell was that,’ Hongbin was cursing his own stupidity when he heard Leo’s voice drop lower. “I passed out at the studio last night,” he was saying, “Manager carried me to the car, then up here, N brought me inside, wiped me down and changed my clothes and Ravi carried me to bed. N said I had a fever when I got here.” He turned back toward the cutting board and Hongbin heard him sigh as if a weight came off him. 

Something pulled deeply at Hongbin’s heart and he stepped up behind Leo, “I can handle this if you want to go rest.” He felt awkward saying this for some reason but that feeling was nothing compared to the feeling that washed over him at the look that Leo gave him. His face looked completely devoid of emotion but his eyes looked like they were about to burst with tears. He instinctively reached a hand up to cup Leo’s cheek but was rejected when Leo turned his face away. “Um, Hyung, about yesterday,” he started but then was viciously cut off when Leo grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the counter behind him. 

“Don’t you dare finish that fucking sentence,” Leo ground out through clenched teeth. “I swear to God if you so much as think of apologizing to me for yesterday, I will beat the shit out of you.” Releasing Hongbin’s collar he stormed out of the kitchen and left to find N. He found him sitting in the living room with some cards playing with Hyuk, “I’m going to the studio,” he said flatly and left the room before N could say anything. 

Grabbing his things from his room he headed back out into the hallway running straight into Ravi. “Hey, Hyung, where are you off too? I thought we were having dinner together tonight?” “I’m going to the studio,” he stated, feeling aggravated for having been stopped. “Oh, well can I come with you, I promise I won’t get in the way,” Ravi gave him a pout and his heart softened toward him. “Sure, grab your things, I’ll meet you outside.” 

Ravi bounded off to grab his things and Leo walked to the door and slipped his shoes on. Reaching for the handle he heard someone approach him from behind and he spun around. “Taekwoonie, is everything okay?” N looked extremely concerned and it started to eat at him a little. “I’m fine, just need to practice,” he replied looking down at his feet. “But you stayed out yesterday and almost got sick.” 

“I’ll be fine…” he started to say when Ravi bounded up to him wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t worry Hyung, I will take good care of our hamster. We are gonna grab some food on the way and I promise we won’t be back too late.” “Well, I guess if you have someone with you,” N started when Hongbin finally appeared around the corner. “Where are you guys going?” he questioned with his face hardening when he noticed Ravi wrapped around Leo. 

“We’re going to the studio, so,” Ravi said then bent down, grabbed Leo and threw him over his shoulder, “We’ll be going.” Just as Hongbin started to reach forward the bell rang and Ravi used the opportunity to bolt out the door to the waiting elevator. Leo was still so shocked from being manhandled by Ravi he didn’t say anything until they were half way to the studio. “Leo-hyung, I’m sorry if that made you mad. I just figured we were never going to get out of there and you really looked like you needed out, so I just went with it.” Ravi rambled out an apology and Leo couldn’t stay mad about the situation. “Order some take out to be sent to the studio ok.” His reply made Ravi’s whole face light up which made him feel even better. 

“Hyung, why did you let them go? I thought Leo needed to rest and weren’t we supposed to be having dinner together tonight?” Hongbin couldn’t seem to hold back his anger after having watched Ravi carry Leo out like that. He wanted to go after them but N put a firm grip on his arm stopping him dead. “They just went to go practice ok. Ravi won’t let Leo over work himself and we can eat together tomorrow. Now what has you and Leo acting so strangely, huh? What happened in the kitchen? Leo was fine when we got back, Ravi was smiling happily when he came out of the kitchen a bit ago, why is it that Leo stormed out after it was just you two?” 

Hongbin didn’t want to talk. He turned to leave but N hardened his grip on his arm, “Hyukie come get this food for me please,” he called calmly. Pulling Hongbin behind him, N passed off the food to Hyuk and drug him to his room. Passing Ken in the hallway Hongbin couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. “What’s going on?” Ken questioned brightly, staring at Hongbin with unmasked delight. “Food’s here, go eat, we’ll be there in a minute.” 

N pulled him into the room, shut the door and shoved him onto his bed. “Speak now,” he barked at Hongbin, “what did you do that made Leo act like this. This is not his normal sulky, anti-social behavior.” Hongbin really didn’t know what to say and just stared down at his hands twisting in his lap. N walked over and sat down next to him. 

Hongbin felt like he was going to start crying. “He kissed me,” he barely whispered finally looking up at N, whose mouth was hanging open in surprise. “Yesterday, Leo-Hyung had been staring at me and so when I asked him about it, he kissed me,” the words flowed out of his mouth and he felt his heart getting light with each one. “I should have stopped it, but I like him so much and I just got pulled into the moment and he felt so good and now I don’t know how to act. I tried to apologize but he got really mad at me, I tried to act indifferent, but I just can’t. I don’t know what to do Hyung!” 

He buried his head in his hands and exhaled all the air he seemed to be holding in. N put a hand on his back and rubbed in soothing circles. “I wondered who would get Leo’s attention,” N sighed, “I kinda hoped it would be me.” “Yeah, well I’m sure Ravi is thoroughly enjoying a night alone with Leo right now,” he snapped. Watching understanding dawn on N’s face only made his heart sink deeper.

Leo decided that sitting at the piano just wasn’t going to cut it tonight so he decided to work on some choreography with Ravi. He didn’t know why he was so angry at Hongbin when he was the one that made the first move. Was Hongbin feeling sorry for what happened? That thought made him extremely angry and hurt. He really screwed thing up didn’t he. Why couldn’t he have just given some dumb excuse for his staring and walked away. But then again, why did Hongbin pull him to that place? Why did he drop all proper speech? Why did he look like he wanted to devour Leo? Ugh, why wasn’t it making sense? 

He threw all of his frustrations into the dance routine and went all out. He usually wasn’t like this during late night practices and Ravi must have noticed because he kept commenting on Leo’s amazing form and strength. Finally after a few hours Leo stretched out on the floor panting heavily. He laid there watching Ravi in the mirror continue to work through the motions in a gentle manner. He couldn’t help but admire Ravi’s beautiful form. He was so strong and sure of himself, Leo’s mind wandered though, wondering if Hongbin could carry him like that and how it would feel. After thinking about how he had been shoved into the wall of the set, he couldn’t help but feel arousal stir under his skin. Hongbin was definitely different from all the other members in his eyes. He could admire them all individually for their physical prowess but Hongbin was the face he saw in his fantasies. Now he had ruined that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think. Send in requests and picture/video suggestions. And remember that everyone has their own preferences so please be kind in the comments, no ship-hating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken has big plans for his two friends and is going to have so much fun executing them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting Sunday but couldn't wait.

Ravi saw Leo finally fall asleep and grabbed his phone snapping a picture and sending it to Ken. Ken responded back quickly, “good job Ravi, I’ll reward you later.” Ravi could hear the purr that Ken would be using as if he were right next to him and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Ken was such a schemer but his plans this time did have Ravi a little worried. He knew that Hongbin was a bit protective when it came to Leo, but he wasn’t sure about how deep those feelings really went. Ken on the other hand was so sure that Hongbin and Leo really did love each other that he couldn’t just sit by silently. After seeing the two wrapped up in each other yesterday when he was looking for Hongbin, all of his thoughts were proven correct and he couldn’t help but start plotting. He knew it was going to be a rough road but once he put his mind to something, there was no stopping him. Heck just look at him and Ravi. Meanwhile Ravi was carefully cradling Leo in his arms in the back of a taxi on his way back when he got a text form N asking him when they were heading back. Ravi didn’t say anything back just smiled to himself. He carried Leo up to the dorm bridal style with him tucked in to his chest, unconsciously Leo had grabbed handfuls of his shirt and Ravi couldn’t help but feel soft toward his hamster as the elevator finally opened on their floor. Thankfully Ken had slipped out to wait for them so he could open the door. They entered and Ravi carried Leo straight to his bedroom and gently pushed the door open with his foot. 

Hongbin was laying on his bed reading but when the door opened and he saw Leo curled up in Ravi’s arms he bolted straight toward him reaching for Leo. Ravi turned away though and instead walked to Leo’s bed and gently laid him down, caressing some of Leo’s hair to the side. This was just too much and Hongbin stormed over and smacked Ravi’s hand away, “Get out,” he growled. Ravi didn’t seemed phased at all by him and just smiled, “Hyung worked really hard tonight, you should have seen how he was moving.” Hongbin rolled his eyes at Ravi’s words. “Sexy,” Ravi purred stroking Leo’s cheek. “Out. Now.” Hongbin ground out through his clenched teeth. “Sure thing,” Ravi replied bending down toward Leo’s sleeping form. Hongbin had had enough and grabbed Ravi’s collar and pushed him from the room, shutting the door swiftly. He was sure that Ravi was going to kiss Leo when he was bending down just now. ‘Fuck’, why was this making him so crazy, he never got this angry before. 

That kiss changed everything and now he couldn’t help but get angry whenever anyone else touched or looked at Leo. Maybe it was because that is what he wanted to do, hold Leo, kiss him, listen to him sigh and call his name in that soft voice that makes Hongbin’s heart flutter. He was standing next to Leo’s sleeping form on the bed, ‘How can you work yourself so hard Taekwoonie’ he thought. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Hyung, you need to shower and change before you sleep,” he called to Leo gently running a hand through Leo’s hair. “Leo,” he cooed softly and Leo shifted, curling into the warmth of his hand. ‘So cute.’ 

Someone was calling to him but Leo was so tired he didn’t want to talk to anyone. They kept calling to him, fuck why couldn’t they just let him sleep, huh? Leo started to become more aware and then a crushing force jolted him abruptly the rest of the way to wakefulness. Opening his eyes was an instant mistake. Ken had landed on top of him and was staring at him with a huge grin, the kind of grin that screamed ‘trouble-maker’. “Ken, get off,” he said, his voice still husky with sleep. Ken did the opposite though and started drifting closer, pressing more of his body to Leo’s and their noses were just a few centimeters apart. “Leo-hyung, you should treat yourself better. I’m starting to get a little worried about you.” Ken was talking low, stroking his hair and was looking at him in a way that made him more uncomfortable than he already was. 

Hongbin opened the bedroom door and froze. Ken was laying on top of Leo and was pulling his face away from Leo’s slowly. He had a hand in Leo’s hair and he felt a stab in his gut at the intimate situation. “Hyung,” he called, finally stepping into the room fully. Ken turned his head looking him up and down, “Yes?” 

Leo took the distraction and bucked his hips up, effectively throwing Ken to the floor. He sat up and looked at Hongbin instinctively about to thank him for the rescue. Hongbin had so many emotions running across his face that Leo couldn’t pin down how he was supposed to react so he opted for staying silent instead. He didn’t remember coming home last night but Ravi must have brought him back, which would also explain why he was in his clothes from the day before and why he felt gross. Ken had picked himself up off the floor and walked out of the room muttering something about party crashers, shutting the door behind him. Leo got up from the bed, “Thank you for saving me,” he whispered as he walked past Hongbin to leave but a firm grip on his wrist prevented him from making his escape. 

“What did he do to you?” Hongbin’s voice was low and rough with barely controlled anger. “He woke me,” Leo stated flatly, struggling internally to keep his body from reacting to Hongbin’s touch. Apparently, that was not the answer that Hongbin wanted though because he found himself being thrown onto Hongbin’s bed. Hongbin was staring down at him with this look in his eyes that made Leo’s whole body flush. “H-H-Hongbin,” he stuttered and then Hongbin crawled over him pinning him down to the bed and his heart rate sky-rocketed. Hongbin was everywhere and the restraint inside him broke. Hands were grabbing at fabric, lips and teeth were kissing and nipping at any flesh within reach. Hongbin’s body was pressing him into the oblivion of the bed and Leo wanted more. “Taek Woon.” God how he loved hearing Hongbin whisper his name. “I can’t stand it when they touch you,” Hongbin growled and then bit down a little harder on his collarbone. Leo’s back arched off the bed as pleasure filled pain shot straight to his dick causing it to harden fully. Then a low moan rolled from his gasping lips as a hot tongue soothed the painful bite. 

Hongbin couldn’t stand the thought that Ken had been laying on top of his Taek Woon like that! Possessiveness rolled off him and he bit down on Leo’s collarbone, wanting to mark him so everyone knew he was taken. Then that sin filled moan washed over his body and he couldn’t think of anything except hearing it again and again. He rolled his hips down, rubbing his clothed erection roughly against Leo’s. This earned him another moan, even more sinful than the last. “Ho- ho-hong-hongbin,” Leo called to him as he rolled his hips down again. “Pl-please. I need… I need…” Leo was panting into his throat with each roll of his hips, “uuhh… need.” 

“BREAKFAST!” Hyuk called from the hallway and they both froze. Leo’s face was still buried in Hongbin’s throat and Hongbin had just pressed their erections together again. “Hongbin,” Leo whispered and he felt like he just dove into a frozen pool. “Oh my god, Hyung, I’m sorry,” he began stuttering out and jumped off the bed and Leo, “I didn’t… I… ugh… fuck.” And he bolted out the door leaving Leo reeling on his bed alone. 

They didn’t talk to each other the rest of the day and avoided each other as much as possible. Leo felt like he had just had his entire existence rejected and had effectively curled in on himself during the day. He didn’t say anything to anyone unless he absolutely had too and then he still kept it to 1 and 2 words. N seemed to pick up on his mood immediately and took it upon himself to stick to Leo like glue. He was less hands on today though and Leo was grateful for that small mercy. He could feel Hongbin watching him randomly during the day but it only caused flashes of that morning to flood his mind. ‘Why did Hongbin run away like that?’ Leo felt that things were so right in that moment between them. He had even wanted to ignore Hyuk’s call, locked the door and keep going. But Hongbin seemed terrified all of a sudden and that look ripped Leo apart. Was he scared of getting walked in? Was he scared that Leo would be mad for being thrown on the bed? What was Hongbin thinking? His mind was full of a million questions and self doubt. 

Hongbin was filming a final scene needed for the music video with a female costar but the director called cut for what seemed like the hundredth time. He just couldn’t seem to get his face to relax as the girl ran her hand down his cheek. Some of the other guys had been hanging around watching at first like always, but then Ravi and Leo had walked away, Ravi wrapping an arm around Leo’s waist, and now he couldn’t focus at all. He walked off to the side as the director played back the last bit of film and grabbed a water offered to him by N. “Why not picture her as Leo?” N whispered to him, making sure that no one could hear him. “What,” he spluttered, leaning forward to keep the dripping water from getting on his suit. “You heard me just fine. If it will help you get through this scene so we can call it a wrap and go home, why not? I know you don’t want Leo spending anymore alone time with Ravi.” “Hyung, that’s not...,” but he was cut off by a raised hand. “Look Hongbin, I am just making an observation. Now do what you need to do so we can go home.” 

N was right, as always, and thinking of the girl as Leo actually got them the shot the director wanted on the second try. The car ride home was noisy with Ken and Hyuk joking about how long it took him to film and how he must have been shocked to have a girl touch him. N was in the front seat laughing along and throwing in a few comments of his own. Ravi was crammed next to him in the middle of the back seat and Leo was on Ravi’s other side with his ear buds in staring out of the window. He wanted to sit next to Leo and try to talk but Ravi had thrown himself in between them and Leo simply turned away and zoned out. ‘What game are you playing Ravi? You have never been this clingy with Leo before. Why now?’ 

Ken had to bite back a laugh as he watched his boyfriend put a hand on Leo’s thigh and snuggle him. Hongbin noticed the move immediately and Ken could see his whole body get rigid and his jaw and fists clench. From the way Ravi explained things last night and from what he heard this morning after he walked out of the room, they should have been more ‘together’ today. Instead, Leo and Hongbin seemed to be even more distant than before. This was putting the others on edge all day so he pulled Ravi aside and made a plan. “Look, I guarantee that they like each other, hell they love each other, so don’t question it again ok?” He knew that Ravi didn’t know everything like he did about the situation but he was still a little frustrated about the constant questions. “So, basically just shower Leo in affection and attention again right?” Ravi questioned him. “Not exactly. Yes, you are going to do that but you have to make Leo smile and relax. Basically, do what Hongbin is desperately wanting to do but won’t let go and actually do.” “OK, so how am I supposed to do this?” Ken proceeded to give Ravi a play-by-play plan for making Leo happy and making Hongbin jealous. 

Ravi had been acting super clingy today and Leo couldn’t help but be reminded of a small creature seeking warmth. He had been pulled aside by Ravi and initially didn’t want to socialize but Ravi had won him over, as always. “Hyung, um I need some serious advice.” Ravi had said, looking really panicked and Leo went into ‘Dad mode’ instantly. “Wanna talk in private?” Ravi looked up with his face full of relief, “Can we?” “Sure, come on, I saw a side room we can chat in.” They left the set and Leo led them to a storage room down the hall from the dressing room. They had sat down on some chairs, probably used as props from another shoot, “Alright Ravi, what’s on your mind?” “Well, um,” Ravi was really fidgeting and Leo could feel the nervous energy rolling off him. “Ravi,” Leo reached out and grabbed Ravi’s hand, “You know you can tell me anything and as long as you aren’t planning on hurting yourself, it will stay between us.” Ravi nodded but still didn’t look up. “I think I’m in love with Ken,” he mumbled. Leo froze for a moment allowing the information to sink in fully and let the shock leave before he spoke. “I’m going to assume you mean romantically since you wanted to talk privately. Does Ken know you feel this way?” “I told him.” “And what did he say?” “That he feels the same.” “Okay, so what has you so worried then? You should be happy, right?” “But what are the other members going to say if they find out? Do you think this will hurt us as a group?” “I think everyone will be fine with it. If you guys are happy, than you know that we will be happy and support you.” “What about others?” “Well, let’s be honest, you guys wouldn’t be able to make it public and you would have to watch your physical contact in public but if you guys love each other than all of that will be worth it.” Leo smiled encouragingly at Ravi and it earned him a smile back. “Now, have you guys made it official yet?” “No, I kinda ran after he said he felt the same.” Leo couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “Well let’s think of a crazy romantic way for you to ask him, you know he will love something over the top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi and Leo have been getting a lot closer lately and Hongbin can't stand it at all.

Since they were done with filming the video they had a few days of rest while their schedule for promotions was being made. Leo and Ravi were inseparable for the majority of the day, everyday. They would go out shopping alone together and when they came back would go straight to Ravi and Hyuk’s room with their bags and lock the door. They wouldn’t tell anyone what they were doing, what they were buying or where they had gone. Everyone else seemed to not care about the sudden closeness of the two. Everyone except for Hongbin. Hongbin fucking hated it with every fiber in his body. He had been taking his anger out on poor N too. N was the only one he had to talk to about the whole situation and his feelings for Leo. Unfortunately for N, the ‘talks’ that Hongbin wanted to have weren’t actually talks but Hongbin yelling and throwing things. After almost a week though N finally snapped at him.

“Hongbin, I swear to God, if you don’t go tell Leo how you feel, then I am going to go and confess to him and steal any chance you have myself!” N yelled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. In the hallway he came face to face with a very smug looking Ken, who was leaning against the opposite wall. “Ken, I hope you aren’t out here to talk to me. Hongbin has taken all of my patience for the rest of my life and I don’t think I would be of any help.” Ken stepped forward with his grin mirroring that of a Cheshire cat, “Oh Hyung, I am here to help you and all of us actually. Please, step into my office.” He pulled N into Ravi’s room and shut the door quietly. “Ravi and Hyukie’s room is your office?” N laughed, flopping himself onto Hyuk’s bed. “What would you say Hyung, if I told you that Ravi and I have a plan to get Leo and Hongbin together? If I told you that I know exactly how Hongbin feels about Leo and vice versa? Would you be open to helping us?” Ken sat down on Ravi’s bed and pulled his feet up, crossing his legs, and staring expectantly at the log N seemed to have become. Waiting for it to fully sink in he grabbed one of Ravi’s pillows and snuggled it, rubbing his face in it gently. Suddenly N sat up like he had been struck by lightning, “Lee Jae Hwan, you have been watching me suffer and you didn’t think to tell me sooner?” He started throwing pillows and plushies off Hyuk’s bed at Ken. After running out ammo, N flopped back down onto the bed, “What’s the plan?”

Leo had been having so much fun hanging out with Ravi that he completely forgot about the confusion that was swirling in his head around Hongbin. It was finally the day for him to help Ravi with the big surprise and he bolted out of bed as soon as his alarm sounded in his ears. He made sure to wear headphones so he wouldn’t wake Ken or Hongbin with his alarm going off so early on a day off. He got up and left to take a shower not knowing that Hongbin had been awake for a while already and had been laying in bed waiting for someone else to stir. Leo met Ravi in the bathroom and hopped into a shower reviewing the plan for the day, then switched out with Ravi to dry and treat his face. Leo had locked the door, not wanting to have someone walk in while they were talking, not knowing though that it was actually going to cause more problems for him.

Hongbin had waited for a little while after Leo had left the room before he decided to take the chance and go talk to him like N had suggested. He slipped out of bed and silently left the room, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. The shower was running and it sounded like Leo was talking. Hongbin tried to turn the knob but was stopped since it was locked. ‘Weird, Leo never locked the door before.’ Then he heard a familiar, deep voice come from the bathroom. ‘What the FUCK!’ Hongbin beat on the door. The locked clicked and the door was cracked open revealing Leo’s shocked face, hair still dripping from the shower. Hongbin shoved into the bathroom, pushing Leo out of the way and yanked open the shower. Ravi was standing there in the middle of scrubbing his legs, “Umm.” Hongbin turned back toward Leo. Leo was standing by the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets dripping down from his hair. Hongbin would have been happy to see Leo like this any other day but instead his was livid. Without a word he turned around, slugged Ravi and left the bathroom. 

“Oh my God Ravi!” Leo ran to the shower where Ravi had crumpled against the wall. He was rubbing his cheek and a bruise was already starting to bloom on his skin. “Are you alright? I am so sorry!” Leo was on the verge of tears and anger was flooding his body. “I’m ok Hyung,” Ravi was saying getting to his feet and turning off the shower. “I stepped back a little when I saw him turning so I didn’t get the full force. Are you ok?” “I’m fine. I know someone who isn’t going to be though.” Leo handed a towel to Ravi and got dressed quickly then stormed out of the bathroom. 

“What the actual FUCK is your FUCKING PROBLEM!” Leo was yelling as soon as he walked into their room. He walked right up to where Hongbin was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He smacked Hongbin on the head yelling, “Huh? What are you thinking? What is wrong with you? You had no reason to hit Ravi like that!!!!” Ken had sat up when Leo had entered the room yelling but upon hearing those words from Leo he flew out of the room to find Ravi. Hongbin just sat there and took the abuse and after he had yelled for a few minutes, Leo finally started to calm down. Then he realized that Hongbin hadn’t said or done anything the whole time he was berating him. He sat down on his bed facing Hongbin. “I can’t take it Taek Woon.” “What?” 

“Why were you guys in the shower together?” Hongbin whispered the words, not daring to look up at Leo. He was scared of what Leo was going to say. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if Leo said they were together. “We weren’t in the shower together Hongbin.” Leo was talking softly to him again and it was like a knife was slowly cutting into his heart. “Are you guys together? Is that why the door was locked?” Leo didn’t say anything in response and Hongbin started feeling more nervous. “Do you love him?” 

The reality of Hongbin’s actions finally clearly formed in Leo’s mind and he felt his heart ache. He got off the bed and crouched down in front of Hongbin on the floor. “Hongbin look at me,” he gently coaxed, taking Hongbin’s hands into his own. Hongbin had tears flowing freely and the sight was heart-wrenching. “There is nothing going on between Ravi and I.” “But you two have been together so much lately and now this.” Leo raised a hand and cut him off. “Ravi loves Ken and we have been planning a surprise so that he can tell him and ask him out. Besides I love you, so I wouldn’t be with Ravi even if he did like me.” “You…. What?” Hongbin was staring at him with wide eyes and Leo’s bravery started to shrink a little. “I said, I love you Hongbin.” And he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Hongbin’s lips.

“Thank God it’s over!” Ken said from the doorway, startling Leo and Hongbin. Everyone was standing in the hallway. “Now, get your ass over here and apologize to my boyfriend for hitting him!” “Boyfriend?” N said looking between Ravi and Ken. “Yup,” Ken said proudly, holding up their entwined hands, “For about 8 months now actually.” N started to cry, “Why does no one tell me anything!” “N-Hyung, I’m dating Leo-Hyung.” Hongbin exclaimed with a huge grin on his face looking at Leo. “N, I’m in love with Hongbin.” Leo replied leaning forward to kiss Hongbin sweetly. “And I’m dating Chanyeol,” Hyuk said from somewhere in the hallway. Everyone turned to look at Hyuk. “What, I thought we were all accepting relationships right now?” N burst, “Han Sang Hyuk, how dare you hide this from me!” Hyuk turned and ran when N reached for him. “You better start spilling right now mister!” N took off after him down the hallway. After the initial shock of Hyuk’s confession wore off Ken burst into a huge fit of giggles, “Looks like our Maknae is better at keeping secrets than any of us ever thought possible. Common babe, let’s go treat your handsome face, can’t have your image hurt during our comeback stages.” Ken pulled a smiling Ravi toward the kitchen leaving Leo and Hongbin alone. “So boyfriend, want to go grab breakfast to apologize for causing so much trouble?” Hongbin asked Leo, reaching out to gently caress his cheek. “Sure, but then I gotta head with Ravi to… Hold on,” Leo looked positively confused for a moment. “Oh, I’m going to fucking kill them!” Leo yelled and bolted after Ravi and Ken.

\---2 months later  
“Great job out there guys. I think that was our best stage yet. Ken you missed a small beat on the intro to your solo. Hyuk you got a couple of counts behind on the choreo in the second chorus. Leo, you were perfect like always.” N was happily critiquing the performance as everyone crawled into the van to head home. Leo was sitting in the far back corner of the van leaning against the cool window. He had been on fire tonight and it scorched a trail along Hongbin’s veins. Hongbin had been fighting arousal all night and even had to tuck his boner up into his waistband. Even though they had been dating for the past 2 months they had still only made out and jacked each other off. He had decided though that tonight that status was going to change. They had no shows to worry about for at least a week so a sore body wouldn’t be any hinderance. And he swiped the contacts that they had been using since he knew they drove Leo a little crazy. He had even gone so far as to get tips from Ken on what he should do and got Ken to sleep in Ravi’s room tonight, granted they had to get out of the room for a night this week too. 

Leo was laying in bed reading when the door to the room gently opened and Hongbin walked in fresh from his shower. This was one of Leo’s favorite sights. After he had time to quietly unwind and let the stress of the day wash away, his whole body relaxed. “Did you have enough hot water?” he asked dog-earing his book and setting it on his nightstand. “Yeah,” Hongbin put his things away and grabbed his lotion throwing it at Leo’s lap. “Hyung could you massage my back, it still feels a little tight.” “Sure thing, your bed or mine.” Hongbin flopped down onto his own bed and pulled his shirt up under his armpits exposing his firm back. Leo stared for a second longer before climbing onto the bed and straddling Hongbin’s butt. He squeezed some lotion onto his back. “Hey, that’s cold!” “Oh sorry, it will warm up quickly though.” He reached out and smoothed his hands all over Hongbin’s back. Pressing his thumbs into the muscles along his spine and running his hands up to his shoulders, then fanning his hands out and rubbing them down his sides. He continued to massage Hongbin’s back and the longer he worked the flesh under his hands the more he heard little noises fall from Hongbin’s lips. With each little sigh and moan, Leo felt himself getting more and more aroused. Suddenly Hongbin reached down and tapped his leg, “Can you raise up a bit?” “Oh, sure,” Leo was worried that it might have started to get uncomfortable for Hongbin’s legs. “Want me to… to… umm.” Leo had lost all the thoughts that were in his brain. Hongbin rolled over, still underneath him and was looking at him with a flushed face. But what stopped Leo’s breath was when Hongbin looked up at him with those bright golden eyes. He didn’t realize that he was so spaced out staring at those eyes until he felt warm hands grasp his waist and grip him hard. Hongbin slowly licked his lips and pulled Leo down toward him, gently connecting their lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle and washed over him like water from a hot shower at the end of a long day. “I need you,” he whispered against Leo’s lips, “all of you.” “Are you sure?” he said pulling back a little to look at him properly. 

Suddenly the world spun around and Leo was on his back with Hongbin hovering over him. He leaned down then nibbled up the long column of Leo’s neck, settling right behind his ear. “Taek Woon,” he purred, “can I have you?” His hips twitched up as a Hongbin’s tongue caressed the shell of his ear. “I need to hear it Taek Woon. I need to know you want it too.” Hongbin was over him again, looking into his eyes and patiently waiting. Leo knew there was no pressure and that if he said no Hongbin would have no problem. He wanted this as much, if not more than Hongbin. “Yes Hongbin,” his voice didn’t shake or waver at all, “you can have all of me.” The next kiss wasn’t hurried or rough but a gentle caress and a promise. A promise to take care of not only his body but his heart too. Hongbin poured all of his love into that kiss and Leo drank it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. If you have any comments I am always happy to read them. If you have any ships you would like to see, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. Also if you like my style, but don't see your ship, please let me know who you want to see. Links to photos and videos for inspiration are always welcome. I don't discriminate on ships so I hope if you comment you are not hateful.


End file.
